A One Direction Love Story
by WritingxPrincess
Summary: This is the story of how the five 1D  Harry,Louis,Liam,Zayn,and Niall  members fall in love with five unique fans
1. Chapter 1

A One Direction Love Story: Chapter 1

Michelle's Pov:

I had just came from school and was so mad that I didn't want to talk to anyone. I locked myself in my room threw my book bag on my bed and turned on my radio to my one direction station, they were the only ones that knew how to make me smile especially Zayn I loved him. Yeah I know it might sound crazy because I haven't even met him but it just happened it was fan girl love.

Natalie's Pov:

I was in my car listening to my parents argue, I really couldn't take it anymore I didn't want to hear it I was sick and tired of them arguing everywhere we would go, I grabbed my iPod and put the volume on full blast "What makes you beautiful" by One Direction was the first song that played I smiled when Niall's part came. Niall was my favorite of them all, he was different apart from being the Irish one he was cute and really nice to all his fans I was one of the millions of girls that wished they could at least spend the day with him but I had to face reality that would never happen.

Hayley's Pov:

I was one of the many girls that of course loved One Direction, my four best friends did so too we all liked one of the guys so we didn't even have to argue. Liam was mine of course my friends knew the rules if we ever did meet them Liam was off limits! I laughed because us five girls from Miami Florida will never get to see them, why? Because One Direction wouldn't come by Florida there weren't that many fans here so they decided not to come. Sad I know but hey what else is there to do.

Christina's Pov:

It was finally spring break, I came home from school with a huge smile on my face knowing that the day I had been waiting for was coming closer and closer. I was keeping a huge secret from my four best friends but I promise myself I would tell them when the time comes, my mom had bought five concert tickets to the One Direction concert! And she would let us go alone if we were all responsible. I was super excited! I would get to see Harry Styles in person and that would be of course a dream come true

Lucy's Pov:

Spring break had started, everyone was going crazy all I would hear was "I'm traveling to New York" or "I'm going to the One Direction Concert" and that one was the one I heard the most. I of course was a girl that would have loved to go to that concert but I knew that my parents couldn't afford to buy the tickets so I didn't even bother asking. I got home and walked to the kitchen I pulled out a carrot from the drawer and started eating it, it reminded me of Louis he was my favorite out of all of them don't take me wrong I liked all of them but by far Louis was my favorite and the one that had stolen my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Zayn's Pov:

I was with the guys getting ready for some vocal classes, lame right? Yeah but ever since we have been on tour they haven't given us any breaks, all I'm hoping for is that at some part of the long journey we find something interesting and not the type of interesting you get when you are really into something the other type of interesting the one that once you're in it you have no idea what's coming next!

Niall's Pov:

The guys and I were on our way to vocal practice, Zayn seemed lost like if he had something in mind and Harry seemed concentrated on something Liam had been acting really weird and Louis was just Louis the main point was that they weren't being themselves today, I was just really tired I mean they kept us going to practice after practice what we all really needed was a break.

Liam's Pov:

I was on the phone texting Danielle we were constantly arguing I had a feeling this relationship wasn't going to last very long and according to Louis it wasn't going to end well either, I have been wanting to get rid of Danielle for a while now but I just can't find the right way to tell her I might need the guys to help me out on this one. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

Harry's Pov:

I looked over to my side and saw Liam on the phone, the poor guy has been stressing over Danielle these past few days, we were now on our way to vocal practice the concert was in a few days and they wanted us to be perfect and I meant it literally one wrong move and we were screwed. I kept on receiving fan mail from the many girls who were coming I could see it already body guards around us as we entered the stage surrounded by millions of screaming fans I was eager but at the same time I didn't want that they to come.

Louis Pov:

As I reached over and grabbed a carrot I saw my four best friends waiting for the vocal classes to end, I mean I can't blame them I wanted that class to end just as much as they did but hey being famous had it's prices and this class was one of them. I took a seat right next to Harry we both looked at each other as we saw Liam on his phone "He is still texting her?" I asked Harry looking over at Liam "yeah man he won't let go of that phone" answered Harry as I sighed I was hoping for this tour to be fun and exciting but all it seemed to be was depressing and boring.


	3. Chapter 3

A One Direction Love Story: Chapter 3

The Next Day….

Christina's Pov:

I woke up and headed straight to the bathroom I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair and got all dressed up. I was heading to Lucy's house because today we were going to the mall with the girls and there is where I was going to get the chance to tell them the big news. "Christina breakfast" I heard my mom yell from downstairs "I'm coming" I answered as I rushed down the stairs. I swallowed down the last piece of toast and ran out the door.

Lucy's Pov:

It was almost noon, I was on my laptop killing time waiting for the girls to finally get to my house it was the first day of spring break and we were definitely going to hang out. Today was our day to talk about everything we missed out on. I heard my cellphone ringing to Louis voice I obviously had downloaded the new ringtone but hey don't judge me I bet you I'm not the only one! I answered my phone it was Christina she was already downstairs.

Michelle's Pov:

"Mom leave me alone!" I yelled at my mother, she was driving me insane! Michelle this Michelle that I seriously had it! I was really looking forward to hanging out with the girls today that would really get my mind of things and when I mean 'things' I mean my MOTHER she isn't like any other mother she is THE mother as in the most strictest mother of life, I was lucky enough that she actually let me go to the mall today I would have ended up cleaning the whole house if I didn't but whatever. I looked at my watch it was time for me to go to Lucy's.

Hailey's Pov:

I looked over at my cellphone seeing 4 missed calls of course they were all from my father, it wasn't even 5 minutes I had left the house and he was already worrying but I didn't blame him after what had happened last year I would be worried too. I quickly dialed his number just to let him know I was okay I didn't need him stressing over thing. I was 5 blocks away from Lucy's house I could already see Christina standing next to the front door her blonde hair could be seen from a distance.

Natalie's Pov:

Today was not my day I quickly changed hoping that when I met up with the girls everything would change. Last night I couldn't sleep my parents had been arguing all night I could hear my mom and my dad bickering at each other from a distance, when I went down to breakfast they didn't even dare to look each other in the eye. I just hoped that this mess so called my life would be fixed and FAST!


	4. Chapter 4

A One Direction Love Story: Chapter 4

Zayn's Pov:

I was tired, the boys and I had rehearsed and rehearsed these past few days for the concert that was coming up. We asked our manager if he would give us at least a break today it wasn't easy to convince him but he finally gave in and said yes. The guys and I were going partying!

Harry's Pov:

I looked over to my side and saw Zayn smiling, we all couldn't believe we finally got a break! These past days we have been working our butts off trying to make every little thing perfect. Somehow we got invited to this party and we all decided to go. "Hey maybe you can get a girl there Barry" I heard Niall say as he walked away laughing, they were all bothering me because I didn't have a girlfriend I mean come on from what I was seeing being in a relationship was pretty tough just look at Liam he can't stop arguing on the phone with the Danielle , so staying single would be my new motto.

Niall's Pov:

"Party tonight!" I heard Zayn scream as he ran around the place, normally that would have been me doing that but he was just so happy, we all needed some time to ourselves and this party would give us a break from everything.

Liam's Pov:

We all had been invited to the big Hollywood party tonight, the guys were all very excited I guess I was too I mean all this fighting with Danielle has made me realize how much I need the guys with me and how I need to take a break and do things for me for once. Tonight I was going to be me, forget about Danielle and just party on with the guys

Louis Pov:

I walked over to the couch and sat down, I was as tired as the others and needed some rest. Just as I was about to lay down there was a knock on the door, I walked over there and opened it "Hello baby!" Eleanor cried as she jumped on me "What are you doing tonight?" she asked me "well the guys and I finally got a break and we got invited to this party tonight" I answered her. She looked at me and I could tell she was disappointed. "But Lou" she said "I thought maybe we could hang out tonight, you know just us two?" she asked me, I didn't know what to say but the only thing that came out was "Sorry".


	5. Chapter 5

A One Direction Love Story: Chapter 5

Christina's Pov:

We were walking around the mall each of us holding an ice cream cone on our hands talking about our usual gossip, us girls sure loved to gossip. It seemed like the perfect moment to tell them about the concert. "Hey girls I have news for you" I told them as they all turned to me "What is it Christi" they all asked "You know how the one direction concert is this Saturday?" I added "yeah, too bad we can't go though" I heard Natalie say as she frowned "yeah it would have been cool if we did" added Michelle "Well listen to this, my mom bought some tickets and she said I can take you guys!" I told them as I saw the look on their faces quickly change "are you serious" asked Lucy "dead serious" I answered with a smile on my face. They we are so happy I knew we were going to have fun!

Natalie's Pov:

I couldn't believe it, we were all going to the One Direction concert all thanks to Christina, man I love her mom it was so nice of her to do that for us, after all the concert was in California so I guess we would have to be staying in a hotel or something but whatever we were all excited and the main point was that we would get to see them perform for the first time!

Hailey's Pov:

We were going to the concert! I was super happy the girls and I would be able to see them for the very first time in person. I had to ask my dad if he would let me go but the girls and I had known each other for ages so our parents got along fine, I wasn't worried I knew he would say yes.

Michelle's Pov:

Two words 'One' and 'Direction' they were the only thing in my mind at the moment, Christina had the tickets to the concert and she was taking us with her and to add up to that it was in Cali! After the concert we could just spend the last couple of days relaxing at the beach. I was planning the whole trip in my head, I mean who wouldn't? One Direction here we come!

Lucy's Pov:

Zayn, Louis, Niall, Harry, and Liam, the five One Direction members and we were going to be able to finally see them perform live on Saturday! I was shocked when I heard Christina give us the news, all of us were her mom really knew how much we have been wanting to go to the concert and I guess she felt bad and bought us the tickets. We deserved them though, so far we had been doing well in school and we had been staying out of trouble. There was just one thing on my mind though, would we get to meet them in person?


	6. Chapter 6

A One Direction Love Story: Chapter 6

-With the guys –

Harry: *getting dressed for the party*

Niall: *walks in the room* you ready Harry?

Harry: almost, what about the rest of you?

Niall: Louis, Liam, and Zayn are down stairs, we are just waiting for you

Harry: okay I'll be right down

Niall: *leaves*

-Downstairs-

Liam: *sighs* I have 5 missed calls from Danielle what do I do?

Zayn: dude you have to take a break, she has been driving you insane the whole week! Just leave it alone for tonight will you?

Louis: yeah mate Zayn is right, just turn your cellphone off or even better don't take it at all

Liam: you guys are right *he puts the phone on the table* I'm leaving it here…

Harry: *comes downstairs* I'm ready, let's go guys.

[They leave]

-With the Girls-

Christina: *making her bag* so what are you girls taking to Cali?

Natalie: I don't know, I have so many things I want to take I just can't decide!

Michelle: *laughs* you would Nats

Hailey: So the concert is Saturday night and we leave tomorrow right?

Lucy: yup *smiles*

Hailey: Wouldn't it be awesome if we actually got to meet them?

Christina: Hailey quit daydreaming!

Lucy: wake up and face reality, we are not those types of girls that get that lucky

Michelle: they're right, I mean those girls that actually do meet them over react I men if we got the chance to do so we wouldn't scream and jump I know that I wouldn't go "Oh My Gosh it's Zayn Malik!"

Hailey: or would you?

Michelle: *looks at her* no I wouldn't

Hailey: okay..

Christina's Mom: *walks into the room* So do you girls have everything packed?

Christina: yeah mom we are almost finished

Christina's Mom: good *smiles* when you are finished just leave the luggage in the living room for me please

Lucy: alright

Christina's Mom: bye girls I'm going to sleep, it's going to be a long morning tomorrow try sleeping well

Christina: we get it mom bye! *drags her out of the room*

Michelle: *laughs* I'm so happy it's your mom that's going and not mine

Natalie: you are so mean to your mom Mich

Michelle: well she's mean to me so it's a win win situation *grins*

Natalie: *laughs* whatever

Christina: alright I'm done packing who else?

Lucy: me! Here I'll take the bags to the living room with you

Christina: Okay

[They both leave]

Hailey: *going through her bag and takes out a picture of one direction*

Natalie: *sees it and yanks it out of her hand*

Hailey: give it back!

Natalie: your taking this?

Hailey: yes! Why?

Natalie: for what?

Hailey: just in case we get lucky *winks*

Michelle: so you want an autograph?

Hailey: yes!

Christina & Lucy: *walk in the room*

Lucy: give me the bags I'm leaving them on the side

Natalie, Michelle, and Hailey: *give her the bags*

Christina: well girls, I'm tired so I'm off to bed

Natalie: long day tomorrow right?

Lucy: *walks in* right

Michelle: *turns off the lights* night!


End file.
